Your Universe
by transylvanianpinklady
Summary: The same fanfiction I wrote "My Universe" but with a major twist. What happens when the opposite fate is dealt to Riff Raff and Magenta? How is it coped with? And what if it's reality! Read my "As Long As I Have You" trilogy before reading. All Characters belong to the amazing Richard O'Brien
1. Chapter 1

_Same story as "My Universe" but with a twist. What happens when Magenta is killed by the laser instead on Riff Raff? -M_

They both pulled away from the kiss as Riff Raff laid his head back down on her shoulder.

"Let me help you up." She said struggling to get up from under him without making him flinch at the stabbing pain he was in. She helped him up carefully, guiding him back to their room.

She sat him on the bed as he fell with his face towards the bed. She helped remove his jacket and shirt, seeing the bloody wounds scattered on his back.

"Dear brother, I shall return in a moment..." She said kissing his head with tears in her eyes.

Few moments later she returned with steaming water in a bowl, bandages and a cloth. She set it on a small table next to him

She took the cloth and soaked it in the burning water and gently applied it to his back. Making his leg shake slightly in reaction but made no complaints to the stinging.

"I'm sorry my love..." She said sympathetically.

"No, thank you..." He managed to speak

"Is there any more?" She asked

"Yes..." He said

She set down the bowl, taking off his shoes then held him up slightly, unbuckling his belt and pulling off his pants. There was indeed whip marks on his legs and bruises simply from injuries and being pushed around.

The bandages covering his back were a fairly gory sight. Some with blood peeking from the edges. Making her heart throb at the inability to make him feel better.

After cleaning and bandaging his wounds, she helped him under the covers and her way to the opposite side of the bed. Removing her domestics uniform and hanging it up with his clothes.

She pulled off her stockings and kicked off her shoes, laying beside him and shutting off the lamp. As soon as she pulled the covers over her she felt his hand around her bare waist. She turned and rested her hand on his hips where his bare side met the waistband of his underwear. They both held each other close wordlessly mourning. She began kissing his neck lovingly, tracing up his jawline to his lips.

"I love it when you do that..." He whispered

She rubbed a little up and down his sides, pressing her lips on his neck once again. They both liked this equally and the pair knew it well.

"I adore you Riff Raff, more than life itself..."

"I love you my dearest Magenta... More than you could imagine... Never forget that..." He said stroking her face.

"Good night, my darling..." She said kissing his lips once more.

"Good night my most, beautiful sister..." He said as they both drifted to sleep in each others arms.

Hours later as the sun peaked through the curtains, Riff Raff awoke to Magenta sweetly kissing her lips.

He moved his mouth to her tender lips as his devotion was all to raw and alive. He began kissing down her neck until they finally separated.

"What a pleasant way to awaken..." He smiled stroking her hair. She held her arms around him as he did the same to her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said kissing his shoulder as he still lay on his stomach to not hurt the wounds on his back. "How are you feeling my love?" She asked

"Better, my darling." He said kissing her forehead, "we should get up..." He sighed

"My dear, you're not well..."

"Magenta, we cannot miss another day..." He said sadly

"I want to see Trixie..." Magenta sighed

"Soon my love, I promise..." Riff Raff smiled as she got up quicker than him and shivered from the cold air hitting her heated bare skin. She walked around the bed to a Riff Raffs side and lifted the covers to check his wounds.

"Be careful getting up..." she said taking his arm and offering him help. He got to his feet and hissed slightly as the pain as he carefully sat on the bed.

She walked to the closet and pulled out his clothes. Bringing it to him.

"I can manage..." He said denying the help to get dressed as he didn't want to be completely disabled.

She smiled slightly and walked back to the closet getting her domestics uniform and new undergarment.

"How will you work like that?" She said concerned as she changed her bra.

"I will sort it out myself..." He sighed finally getting his pants and belt on.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dear..." He said looking up to her just as her arms were behind her back clasping her bra.

"I worry about you..." She said now changing her underwear and then taking her domestics outfit from the bed.

"I worry about you too..." He said

"But you are not well..."

"I'm a grown man, my dear..."

"That doesn't matter." She frowned stroking his face. Grabbing his shirt and helping him put it on and his jacket.

She stepped back to button up her dress as he put on his boots. Staring at the way she proceeded to make up her pale face. Setting down her Mascara she loved, he placed his arms around her waist as a smile grew on her face. To have his arms around her was the most beautiful feeling in the world. She would have no one else. She held his conjoined hands at the front of her waist as they started into the mirror.

"When shall we return to our planet, my darling brother?" She sighed shutting her eyes.

"Someday my love... Someday..." He reassured.

They eventually left the room to begin their work. They went down the lift together as they had to part alike each usual morning, for Riff Raff to go to the lab and Magenta to the kitchen.

Magenta was in the middle of making breakfast when she realized there was no water coming from the tap.

She set down the pan as she walked to the lab to inform Frank. Opening the doors, her eyes widened at the sight of her brother begging for forgiveness in the ground as an obviously drunk and drugged Frank had a laser pointed at him.

"Stop!" Magenta shouted, "He didn't do anything!" she screamed.

"Magenta! Don't put your self in danger!" Riff Raff warned.

"Shut up or I shall kill him!" Frank shouted as Columbia walked through the doors in shock also begging Frank to stop which brought tears to Magenta's eyes. Her mind raced in pure panic as she tried to decide how she would save her brother.

"What do you want master? I'll do anything just spare my brother!" She said ready to do anything he wanted if it would save Riff Raff's life.

"There's nothing you can do, you whore!" Frank yelled

"If it's to save him I shall do anything!" She repeated

"Yeah stop this Frankie!" Columbia shouted

"Say goodbye to your ever so dear brother, Magenta." Frank said pushing the trigger as Magenta pushed him down, the laser striking her, right under the chest, so she didn't instantly die. Riff Raff rushed up and grabbed the laser, killing Frank and yelling at Columbia to leave who did so in a flash. He set the laser gently on the ground as he got to his knees.

"Magenta, my darling-" he cried

"Riff Raff..." She whispered touching his face, "I love you... I have, always..." She cried as tears streamed down both of their faces

"Don't leave me!" He begged through his tears

"I'm sorry my love, just please make sure, that our sweet Trixie knows I adore her..." She said as a tear rushed down her face.

"Magenta!" He whispered as his arms wrapped around her "I can't live without you, I shall die without you in my arms!"

"No Riff Raff, you will not! You will be there for Trixie!" She cried as she pulled his lips to hers.

"My dear, I adore you with all my heart..." He said as his eyes turned red from the tears

"I know, and I adore you, more than you can imagine my love-" she said as she grabbed her heart with a gasp

"Riff Raff, I love you." She said squinting her eyes at him letting more tears fall.

"I love you Magenta, my sister and the love of my life..." He said as he watched her eyes close and tears dry. He held her in his arms and wept over her body. How he would give anything to be the one dead and not her.

This was the end of his world. The only thing he ever loved was taken from him. Snatched away as if nothing. The more it sunk into him the more he could feel the stabs at his heart, he felt as if his heart was bleeding from within as he cried out his lovers name in devastation. How would he ever live after this day? He took the laser in hand so many times, but he knew Magenta never would have wanted him to take his own life. After holding his beloved in his week arms for almost an hour, he knew something must be done. Who would be the only people that would help in a situation like this?


	2. Chapter 2

After a call, Cosmo and Nation rushed over to the horror of the dead bodies of Magenta and Frank, and Riff Raff still in trauma as he held Magenta in his arms

"Riff Raff! what happened?!" Nation cried almost screaming at the sight of her dead cousin who was a best friend to her. She suddenly felt the room spin as everything went black and fell into Cosmo's arms. She awakened shortly later lying on the laboratory tiles to Cosmo trying to awaken her.

"Is it true?!" She cried as her tears spilled

"I'm afraid so my darling..." Cosmo said sadly as he took Nation in his arms as she cried her eyes out. Magenta was her cousin and best friend, who was only 8 years younger than her. And she was in shock and panicking at the news of her death.

Then turned her sight to Riff Raff sobbing over Magenta.

If Nation seemed devastated, Riff Raff was 50 times worse.

Cosmo helped Nation up as they walked over to him.

Nation knelt down next to him and couldn't think of anything to say as her eyes filled again

"I'm so sorry..." She cried as he turned and shared an embrace with her. Something that they both really needed.

Eventually, they had to leave and took Magenta to be buried far away.

Riff Raff knelt over her grave with his face buried in his hands. He couldn't imagine life without the woman he loved.

Cosmo came beside him and set a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm am sorry, cousin..." He spoke as he even felt his eyes fill.

"I can't explain it..." Riff Raff whispered through his tears. He hated crying in front of people. But when it came to this, to his beloved Magenta, nothing could make his heart strong.

"I understand..." Cosmo spoke sadly, he would be the same if he lost Nation. He would also be lost, and in dire pain without her just as Riff Raff was without Magenta. And it made him feel horrible.

They eventually made there way back to the studio with heavy hearts as they snuck Riff Raff into their room. They let him sit down and relax for a moment.

"Would you like to see Trixie?" Nation gave him a small smile as he took the small girl out of the crib and brought her to her biological father.

Nation set Trixie in his arms as he stared at the small girl. He would never be with anyone else besides Magenta, meaning Trixie was the only descendant of their bloodline.

Cosmo and Nation walked out for a second to give them some privacy.

Riff swallowed his pride, now seeing this tiny girl, with his blue eyes and blonde hair, his daughter, Magenta couldn't be there for her, and it was only him. He would spend the rest of his days to insure Trixie a good life and make sure she would never have to go through anything like Magenta and himself. He loved her, and decided from that moment on he would do anything to protect Magenta's child, and his child.

"I'm sorry your mother couldn't arrive with me, little one..." He said softly. "But she loves you very much..." He spoke as tears began to escape his eyes. "And I do as well..." He said, "I will never let anything happen to you..." He whispered as Cosmo and Nation slowly opened the door.

"You know Riff Raff, you are welcome to stay here as long as you'd like..." Nation said

"I do not wish to return to Transylvania without Magenta..." He said

"That is perfectly fine." Cosmo said, "we had never planned to return there either, dreadful place."

Riff nodded as he allowed Nation to take Trixie and set her in her crib

Cosmo went to his closet and took out a pair of black pants, white shirt and a black jacket and set them on the bed.

"Take a nice bath an relax cousin..." Nation said as Cosmo passed him the clothes

"You can borrow these for now..." He said and guided him to the bathroom. They shut the door and went to the kitchen to get a bottle for Trixie.

They walked back in their bedroom and Nation picked up Trixie who's eyes were open now.

She sat next to Cosmo on the bed who was watching her with a small smile on his face.

"We both have the day off." He said

"Thank you dear." She smiled at him but still felt tears building up in her eyes. Magenta was really gone. The little girl with the bunches of red hair that she would play with as 4 and 12 year olds while growing up on Transsexual. The little girl who grew up to be enslaved by an evil prince, but fell in love with her brother. They were both inseparable since as long as she could remember. She knew since they were children Magenta and Riff Raff were meant to be. She could see it in their eyes when they looked at each other and their behavior around one another. And she knew what it was like due to being in love with Cosmo from an early age.

The woman that was her cousin and like a best friend was gone. And there was nothing left from her besides her heartbroken brother and child. Nation promised herself that she would do all she could to do Magenta's job for her. She knew she would never be Trixie's mother, and she respected that. But she would treat Trixie like the daughter she never had.

"Darling..." Cosmo spoke softly as he saw tears running down Nations face and held his arm around her.

"I can't believe she's gone..." She sobbed

"I know love, I know..." He said sadly stroking her red locks out of her face.

"I know I'll never be Trixie's mother, and that's okay, I just always want to be there for her like one..." She said staring at the small girls face.

"That's wonderful Nation..." He weakly smiled at her and kissed her cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm worried about Riff Raff..." She said, "he is going to go mad without his sister... He is so silent about it..." Nation said

"Do not worry Nation, we are doctors, we can help him..." Cosmo said

"But he is not just a patient Cosmo, he is a friend and family..."

"I know..." He spoke

Nation stood up and brought Trixie to her crib.

"There you go Trixie..." She said with a small smile and setting her in the crib.

Nation sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around Cosmo. Mourning their cousin was hard on the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's some cute Cosmation! :) -M_

Hours later, night fell as their was a knock on their door. Cosmo answered.

"I will be with you momentarily..." He said shutting the door with a sigh and turning to Nation.

"What is it?" She asked

"I have an urgent meeting..." He said taking his uniform out of his closet and putting it on.

"Cosmo it is 9 o'clock!" Nation said

"I'm sorry dear, it's for a business deal." He sighed

"Very well..." She sat on the bed and sighed.

"I shall return shortly my darling..." He said kissing her lips.

He walked out their bedroom door as the hours past. Now two hours later, he did not return as promised.

Nation felt uneasy as she grew tired and pulled back the covers. It was the fifth time this month and it worried her.

 _What if he's with someone else..._ She thought. _What did I do wrong!? No Nation. If he has the nerve to be unfaithful it is not your fault. But why would he unless I've board him to death?!_ She felt her eyes heavy but ignored it. _No, stop it!_ She told herself as she laid in bed and pulled up the covers. _I trust him_. 

After another long hour of worrying, Cosmo walked through the door carrying a mountain of papers.

Nation turned on the lamp and looked at him.

"Cosmo where were you?! That was the fifth time this month?!" She said

"I am aware, I do apologize Nation. Bert has been attempting to make all of these business deals with sponsors and I just cannot allow that to happen..."

"Five times Cosmo! How am I supposed to believe you again!? How come they do not ask for me to appear in their meetings as well?! Why must you lie to me?! If you don't want to be in this together just tell me!" She said

"Nation what are you insinuating?!" He asked setting down the papers

"Which woman have you been sneaking off to sleep with all of these nights?!" She demanded with all seriousness

"Nation! How could you ever think I would do such a thing to you!" He said sitting next to her in shock.

"How am I supposed to be sure!?" She cried

"Nation, I adore you..." He said taking her hands and could tell by her eyes she had been crying, "I would never hurt you..." He said looking in her eyes with all seriousness, "I swear on my life, that I have never so much as looked at another woman in my whole life..."

She laughed at the statement, "your whole life?" She asked

"Yes of course! I adore you Nation. Your my sister, and my wife," he said looking at her left hand with a real ring since they hated Transsexual's culture and traditions, "you are everything to me Nation, I would never.." He said looking away still very hurt she'd think such a thing as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Cosmo, I love you!" She smiled and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

In the other room Riff Raff laid in the guest room bed with his mind only on his beloved sister as the rest of his body laid there motionless.

He remembered her big green eyes as they fluttered open in the morning with all their liveliness and years ago that held so much innocence, how she would kiss him and drive him completely insane, the neck kisses they both equally enjoyed, the way they stared into each other's eyes feeling all the love in the world, Her smiles that would make everything feel okay again, to the way she touched him and would always take the pain away. When their elbows touched as they felt united, and the way her arms would wrap around him with all the devotion in her soul as they made love, all spiraling in his mind and piercing his heart. He would never learn to live without her, he simply couldn't. He wished to die then. He couldn't take it. He loved her too much, to hard to spend another waking moment without her.

His eyes burst with tears again as his heart ached intensely beyond comprehension. He stood up and walked to the door, opened it. He walked into the bathroom and took of the robe he wore. Looking in the mirror he saw his beating red eyes and bandaged back and the purple and blue marks Magenta had left on his neck from only days before. The last week had been so intense. Having a child one day, giving her up and loosing Magenta the next. It was a nightmare beyond nightmares.

He opened the drawer, finding a knife, he could end it all right there and be with Magenta. But as he paused the knife by his neck, he thought of Trixie. And imagined years from now Cosmo and Nation having to explain to her her mother was killed and her father committed suicide and could never know either one. He thought of what he would do to that little girl he now loved so much and wanted to be there for.

"I love you Magenta, but I can't..." He cried dropping the knife to the ground. He buried his face in his hands and thought of Magenta now. She would be happy that he didn't take his life. He needed to be alive for their daughter.

Never the less, 5 years later, Riff Raff bought a 5 year old Trixie to her mother's grave for the first time, accompanied by Cosmo and Nation with their 4 year old son Aurelius and another (hopefully a girl) on the way.

"Magenta, this is our daughter..." Riff Raff said with Trixie at his side standing next to the stone with her name engraved.

"Daddy, can she hear us?" Trixie asked

"Certainly..." He smiled, "she can hear you even when you think of her, and she will always be there... She loves you very much Trixie..." He explained as his heart felt heavy

"Then where is she?" Trixie asked

"She's in your heart." He smiled

"I wish mummy was here, the way we are..." She said sadly

"I wish she was here too..." Riff Raff agreed fighting his own tears. How he wished to have Magenta in his arms again.

"What was she like?" Trixie asked

"She was very beautiful, with wild red hair and big green eyes, she was caring, but also very strong... And loved with all of her heart..." He said looking down at the stone that read the single word of 'Magenta', but there was still so much more, so much more to her than just the name she held. She was an incredibly special and amazing woman. It was so much to describe.

Nation walked over and set a hand on Riff Raff's shoulder.

"I found this in an old box this morning..." Nation said passing him a small black and white photo of him and Magenta before they left for Earth. They must've been 16 and 18. When they were young, and life seemed to be easy.

Nation could almost see tears begging to be released in Riff Raff's eyes. It was the only picture of Magenta they had.

"Thank you..." He said hugging Nation

"Are you okay Daddy?" Trixie asked

"Trixie, this is your mother..." Riff Raff said settling the picture in her hands.

"And that's you with hair!" She said

He laughed at her reaction.

"Your mother and I were about 16 and 18 there..."

"How long did you know her?" She asked

"Since she was born..." Riff Raff answered, "and I was 2, because she's also my sister..."

"Oh, okay." Trixie said looking at the picture with a smile. She knew what her mother looked like now, and could imagine her. "She's so pretty!" She said

"Yes, indeed she is." He smiled at his daughter and then at the patch of grass.

 _If only you could be here my beloved Magenta..._ He thought with a weak smile. _I love you with all of my soul._ He thought as he set a single rose by the stone. Followed by Trixie who set a daisy by the stone.

"I love you mummy..." The small girl said, and that was all it took for a single tear to stream down Riff Raff's face. One day he would hold Magenta in his arms again, and she would be proud of him for never giving up.


End file.
